


Fetish monday

by orphan_account



Series: Chato & Dig sitting in a tree [1]
Category: Suicide Squad (2016)
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-08-23
Updated: 2016-08-23
Packaged: 2018-08-10 13:20:25
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 286
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7846675
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Sometimes Chato rolls with the punches, but sometimes he gets jealous for attention.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Fetish monday

"Pick one."

Digger stops cold in his tracks with Pinky hovering an inch from the pillow she was about to be placed on. 

"Either her or me," Chato's voice continues.

Digger turns in confusion, ready to deliver the dopiest puppy eyes the ex-gangbanger has ever seen. 

"Babe-" Digger starts.

"Not tonight, Dig," Chato stands in the doorway to their bedroom with his arms crossed. "I went along with it yesterday and this morning. But I can't hold your stuffed bear in between my legs again. It's weird and-"

"She's a unicorn and ya know it," Digger gasps with genuine shock, bringing Pinky up to his chest.

"Okay, fine! I don't want your stuffed unicorn around while I fuck you tonight. I ain't saying never, just not tonight."

"But why?" Digger whines. 

"Because I want to raw you without your focus being on Pinky instead of me." 

"Awe, babe, y'a jealous of Pinky?" 

"No!" Chato pauses. "Wellmaybeidon'tknow I just... I ain't used to her like you want me to yet. I ain't asking you to throw her in the trash, Dig. I'm just saying not tonight."

"But tonight's the anniversary of when Pinky came out in stores in Australia!"

"Digger..."

"What about if she sticks around for the foreplay only, yeh? Won't be around for the actual root?" 

Chato squints at Digger, not knowing if he's being rattled on purpose or not. 

"Pick."

...

...

Digger looks at Pinky longingly, then looks back up at Chato with big cow eyes, then looks back down at Pinky as he starts to trace Pinky's horn.

...

"...Babe."

"Unbelievable," Chato storms away in figurative fumes. 

"No, wait come back I was just joking!" Digger partly lies as he runs after his jealous lover.


End file.
